Reverse
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] Theo, qui a été retrouvé inconscient lors de son inspection des environs, est devenu un pacifiste convaincu tandis que Shin n'est qu'agressivité et Bob n'est plus aussi bavard. Une question légitime se pose pour Grunlek (et Eden peut-être ?) : qu'est-ce qui a pu les rendre aussi insupportables ? Qu'on lui rende ses amis comme ils étaient !


Disclaimer : Aventures et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi (voyons, qui pourrait croire que cette merveille puisse être à moi ?).

Ndla : Oui, c'est encore moi (profitez parce que je ne serais pas aussi présente en février !). Mais cette fois, point de fable, point encore de Ténoch - c'est en préparation. Je parlerai peu, comme de coutume, dans cette petite note de début cependant j'espère que cette petite histoire ne vous décevra pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Reverse**

 **.**

― Theo n'est toujours pas revenu ?

La perplexité se lisait sur tous les visages. Theo patrouillant autour de la clairière où ils s'étaient installés, la ronde de trop apparemment, bon, c'était lui et son côté paranoïaque qui voulait ça. Ou sa soif de meurtre si on écoutait la langue médisante d'un certain pyromancien. Mais qu'il ne revienne pas une heure plus tard, c'était anormal. Bob écarta une mèche brune de son visage, regardant autour de lui en quête d'une lumière sacrée, au cas où elle se baladerait dans le coin.

Il fallut se résoudre à accepter l'évidence, il fallait aller chercher Théo. Aussi, Bob s'agenouilla devant Grunlek et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

― Grunlek, je compte sur toi pour le ramener.

L'ingénieur nain sentit une veine pulser sur sa tempe. L'agacement sûrement.

― Pourquoi moi ?

― Si c'est Shin, il va être attiré par un puits ou distrait par une pomme, sinon faire les deux doués qu'il est, et si c'est moi, Théo va se la jouer "bourrin fier" et pas vouloir revenir. Tu es notre seule option, Grun, sauve une petite fille !

― Si Theo était là, il dirait que ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et qu'en faire une blague récurrente, c'est peut-être en faire des caisses.

Bob eut un sourire qui parlait pour lui. Il aimait, en toute circonstance, bâcher Theo sur ses décisions hasardeuses et audacieuses. "Si viriles que ça en devient ridicule" avait envie de dire Bob. Shin leva les yeux au ciel, dissimulant sous son masque un sourire amusé. Bob insistait. Allez Grun ! T'es celui qui arrive à mettre un peu de plomb dans cette tête butée de Theo.

― Je vais y aller moi, proposa Shin, et je vais te prouver, Bob, qu'il t'arrive d'avoir tort.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Shin était effectivement de retour. Par contre, Bob dut doublement ravaler sa mauvaise langue en réalisant qu'il transportait un Theo inconscient tant bien que mal. Le mage se précipita à leur rencontre, inquiet.

― Me pose pas de questions, je l'ai trouvé comme ça.

Theo allongé, examiné par Bob qui ne trouva ni plaie, ni hématome, ni ensorcellement, vint le moment des tentatives farfelues pour le réveiller. Petites claques, non. Taper sur une marmite, non plus. De l'eau glacée sur le visage, rien. Pincement de joues, le néant. Lui prendre son bouclier et son épée, un grognement de protestation, pas plus.

― Il est profondément endormi, constata Bob qui, subjugué par l'état du paladin, affichait un sourire intéressé, je me demande si…

― Non, Bob, tu ne mets pas le feu à ses vêtements ni à son armure, objecta Grunlek qui, lui, le voyait venir à des kilomètres, s'il se réveille, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau et de tes maigres économies parce qu'après le remboursement…

― J'ai compris l'idée.

― J'espère parce que je ne t'aiderais pas financièrement.

Le pyro-mage considéra le visage trempé et écarlate au-dessus duquel ils étaient tous deux penché. Incroyable que Theo, lui qui se réveillait au moindre bruit suspect, puisse rester dans le monde des songes avec autant de ténacité. Shin était retourné sur les lieux où il avait trouvé Theo dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur ce qui s'était passé. Bob, bras croisés sur son torse, se demanda si… A situation sans issue…

― Sinon, je me transforme en démon, peut-être que…

Un bras l'attrapa par le col et deux yeux bleu marine se plantèrent dans ses yeux chocolat, le défiant de le faire. Ah bah… voilà, c'est quand on s'y attendait le moins que le paladin sortait de son abyssal sommeil. Bob eut un petit sourire contrit, assorti d'un salut timide de la main.

― Ça va toi ?

S'attendant à recevoir l'avoine qu'il croyait avoir gagné, il vit le visage de Théo se détendre. A vrai dire, Bob ne l'avait vu ainsi que pendant son sommeil. Ses traits s'adoucirent et il relâcha immédiatement le mage qui en profita pour s'épousseter. Aussi étonné que le pyromancien face à l'incompréhensible indulgence de Theo, Grunlek intervint :

― Shin t'as retrouvé non loin de là, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

― C'est bien la question que je me pose, répondit Théo en se massant la nuque, je faisais ma ronde et je crois avoir trouvé un… truc qui clochait et j'ai voulu y aller, puis plus rien.

― Tu pourrais être plus précis ? insista Bob.

― Si je pouvais, je le serai volontiers.

Theo se releva sans problème, ôta une poussière invisible sur son plastron et reprit son examen des alentours. Il avait l'air embêté, comme s'il redécouvrait le monde sous un jour nouveau. Mains sur les hanches, les épaules relâchés, ce n'était pas un paladin et inquisiteur en alerte qu'ils avaient devant eux. A tout hasard, Grunlek alla chercher l'épée et le bouclier de leur ami.

― Navré, on voulait voir si te les prendre allait te réveiller, expliqua-t-il, je tiens à dire que c'était l'idée de Bo… Theo ? Tout va bien ?

Le paladin avait été pris d'un violent tressaillement à l'approche de son épée, il recula d'un pas dès que Grunlek fut un peu trop près de lui à son goût, les bras ramenés devant lui comme s'il avait craint qu'on ne le frappe. Une sueur froide le fit frissonner.

― Vous voulez que je prenne… ça ?

Le _ça_ désignait l'épée. La seule chose intelligente que trouva à dire Bob fut un simple et bref :

― Ben… c'est à toi.

Theo lui jeta un regard où toute l'horreur qu'il ressentait à cette perspective pouvait se lire.

― Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Moi, vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un ? Vous m'avez bien vu ?

… Ouais, ils avaient une très bonne vue. Le pyro-mage le scruta de haut en bas, suspicieux, et, après avoir échangé un regard lourd avec Grunlek, tenta :

― Dis-moi Theo la petite fille, elle est morte, on est d'accord ?

La réponse de l'interpellé fut sans appel.

―Oui, elle l'est, la pauvre petite ! Je regrette d'avoir foncé sans t'avoir écouté.

… Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait, à leur Theo ? Parce que d'une, toujours il avait nié les faits, et de deux, jamais il n'avait écouté Bob sans une certaine réticence. Et jamais il n'avait regretté de lui avoir désobéi. La situation passa d' « amusante » à « potentiellement problématique pour leur pomme ».

― D'ailleurs, en parlant de pomme, il est où Shin ?

Si ça se trouvait, c'était l'œuvre d'un mage ou d'un apprenti, d'un type lambda qui s'était découvert des pouvoirs et voulait les tester sur le premier venu, qu'en savaient-ils ? Le visage du paladin se teinta d'inquiétude, les mains jointes, tordues par l'anxiété.

― Espérons qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !

Bob et Grunlek, malgré le fait que leur ami avait réussi le test, gardaient de sérieuses réserves. Pour savoir à propos de la gamine, ça ne pouvait qu'être Theo, la présentation physique était parfaite et pourtant, l'exécution était complètement ratée. Il était étrange de dire ça mais c'était tellement pas lui qu'il était impossible que ce soit un autre. L'intrus n'aurait pas été très malin s'il s'était contenté de copier l'apparence physique de leur ami pour ensuite se rater à ce point pour ce qui était du caractère. En somme, le rendu final les laissait très circonspect.

Le visage de Theo s'illumina.

― Shin !

Ah ! Effectivement, il était de retour, un air perplexe sur le visage. Rectification : le peu qu'ils en voyaient à cause du masque. L'archer s'approcha d'un pas assuré.

― Tiens t'es réveillé ? lâcha-t-il, sans la moindre once de compassion.

Absence de compassion qui passa d'abord à la trappe.

― Oui, et devine quoi ? Il est devenu pacifiste ! s'exclama Bob avec une lourde louche d'ironie. On a un gros problème, je pense qu'il a trouvé Dieu, le sien ou un autre un poil plus farfelu, dans son sommeil et Dieu lui a demandé de ne plus prendre les armes. Alors ? Tu sais quel…

Il fut interrompu par la claque magistrale que Shin asséna à Theo, d'une telle violence, si surprenante que le paladin en vacilla, fit quelques pas sur le côté.

Ça y est, lui non plus ne tournait plus rond.

― Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends Shin ? s'écria le pyromancien.

Grunlek se plaça entre Theo et Shin, prêt à intercepter une autre gifle.

― Ça lui apprendra, déclara le demi-élémentaire en guise de prétexte.

Au lieu de se mettre dans une colère typiquement theodienne, qui aurait fait frémir à peu près tout le monde, le paladin resta interdit, une main sur sa joue brûlante, les yeux brillants de larmes, les lèvres tremblotantes. Il regardait Shin comme un pacifiste regarde un tyran, avec espoir et acceptation. Cette image allait s'incruster dans l'esprit de Bob et dans celui de Grunlek longtemps, voire pour toujours. Ils auraient ri de ce pacifisme si Shin n'avait pas fait preuve d'une agressivité singulière, lui qui les avait accoutumés à une discrétion et à un mode de pensée bien à lui, qui pouvait être aussi réfléchi que spontané.

― Nous préférerions que tu ne t'approches plus de Theo jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réglé cette affaire, décida Grunlek.

Shin haussa les épaules, recula de deux pas pour montrer sa bonne volonté.

― Bon, ça suffit ! éclata Bob en remontant les manches de sa robe. Je ne sais pas qui s'amuse avec la personnalité de nos amis mais il va m'entendre, foi de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ! Je vais aller trouver cet enfoiré, le cramer juste ce qu'il faut pour le convaincre de rendre à Theo et à Shin leur personnalité d'origine.

Trop c'était trop, Bob n'était pas le genre de type à accepter un tel affront. C'était lui qui embêtait Theo, personne d'autre ! Il aimait bien son côté bourru tout comme il aimait le caractère discret de Shin qui savait toujours les sortir de la panade en situation critique d'une flèche bien placée.

Et surtout, Shin allait devenir un véritable aimant à femmes avec cette personnalité ! Avec son véritable caractère, Shin parvenait à les charmer, les dieux seuls savaient comment, mais avec celle-ci le pyromancien était hors compétition ! Déjà que Bob avait du mal à en séduire quelques unes, là, sa fierté allait en prendre un coup.

― Tu ne vas pas mettre le feu à la forêt ! s'exclama Grunlek, atterré.

― Ah non !

― Vas-y.

Fallait-il préciser que ces réactions appartenaient respectivement à Theo et à Shin ? Le paladin s'avança, sourcils froncés, poings sur les hanches.

― Tu ne feras pas ça Bob, sonde ta conscience et tu verras que ce n'est ni bien ni juste !

Bob était tenté de lui demander s'il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était demi-démon en changeant de tempérament. Quoique, apparemment, son caractère n'avait pas été complètement modifié, son ami inquisiteur gardait sa vision de la Justice très sélective, et très élastique aussi.

― C'est pas très grave, objecta Shin, je peux éteindre les flammes, ce n'est pas un problème.

Lui par contre avait gagné en arrogance, arrogance qu'il avait toujours eu, qui ressortait de temps à autre. A moins que sa nature discrète, en disparaissant, n'avait été qu'une barrière pour cette part de lui. Le pyro-mage, tout d'un coup, eut très envie de faire quelque test sur Theo et Shin, pour voir à quel point leur personnalité avait changé. Grunlek le devina au petit air sournois, intéressé, qui assombrissait les traits du demi-démon.

― T'avais pas un truc à faire Bob ?

― Hum ? Ah oui ! Je vais aller voir, je serais plus prudent que Shin. Il pense que parce qu'il est demi-élémentaire, il peut s'en sortir facilement face à la magie. J'te jure celui-là…

Le reste de sa fière tirade mourut sous le regard insistant de Grunlek et à celui, menaçant, du susnommé. Le mage pivota, grandiloquent, vers l'endroit d'où provenait Shin et, une fois qu'il eut reçu les indications de ce dernier dont l'esprit était aussi confus que celui de Theo à partir d'un certain point, il partit. Grunlek fut laissé au camp avec un Theo et un Shin hors d'usage. Il baissa les yeux sur Eden. La louve se frotta à lui avec affection, se tenait soigneusement loin des deux autres.

― La journée commence bien, dire qu'on devait s'en aller…

― On devrait, intervint Theo, l'endroit n'est pas sûr.

Bob avait raison. Sa facette de « bélier vivant » – dixit le demi-démon – lui manquait également. Cette figure anxieuse ne lui était pas familière et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne l'appréciait pas plus ainsi.

― Pour cette fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Shin, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans ces environs. Peut-être n'aurions nous pas dû laisser Bob partir seul et y aller ensemble…

― C'est bien ce que nous aurions fait si…

Grunlek suspendit la fin de sa réplique, ils avaient déjà compris à en juger la convergence des regards des concernés sur lui.

― Rassembler nos affaires ne va pas prendre beaucoup de temps, on va rejoindre Bob.

Le camp levé, Theo ayant repris avec soulagement son bouclier et avec effroi son épée, Grunlek prit la tête de la petite troupe. Ils retrouvèrent Bob à l'endroit exact où Shin avait trouvé Theo. Le mage leur tournait le dos, la tête agitée de tout côté comme s'il cherchait son chemin. Son bâton en main, la seconde dissimulée, devant lui. Il n'avait pas été attaqué, aucune tension ne pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il paraissait surtout légèrement soucieux. Grunlek reconnaissait cette expression pour l'avoir vu sur Theo à son éveil.

― Ça va Bob ? tenta ce dernier, inquiet pour son ami.

Question qu'il n'avait jamais posée, soit dit en passant. Le pyromancien se tourna vers eux, rasséréné en voyant des visages familiers, il se contenta d'opiner. Grunlek leva les yeux vers la main qu'il cachait plus tôt. Une pierre grossièrement taillée, d'un rose terne, juste assez grosse pour tenir dans le creux de sa paume.

Instinctivement, à la vision de cette pierre, le corps de Shin se crispa et Theo se plaça devant Grunlek, bouclier en avant.

― Alors Bob ? Tu as trouvé la raison pour laquelle ils ont changé ?

Le pyro-mage lui jeta un regard vitreux.

― Changé ? Qui changé… Ah !

Son front se plissa puis il prononça un laconique.

― Non.

Il peinait à trouver ses mots mais enchaîna, brandissant la pierre, un tissu bleu marine défait et une cordelette usée témoignaient que cet artefact avait été autrefois soigneusement empaqueté.

― Par contre, j'ai trouvé ça. Je ne sais pas à quoi il sert alors je l'ai pris. Je crois.

Les trois compagnons furent témoins abasourdis et, dans les premiers temps, silencieux, de la contraction du visage de Bob comme s'il se battait contre sa nature même. Les yeux du pyromancien se posèrent successivement sur la pierre puis sur ses compagnons.

― Et… ? l'encouragea Shin, impatienté.

Bob ne répondit pas, haussa les épaules. Il leva sa main portant la pierre.

― Elle a eu un flash et plus rien.

― Ah ! s'écria Theo. Je m'en souviens maintenant que tu le dis. Je l'ai vue mais je n'ai fait que la toucher avec mon épée.

― Moi je l'ai touchée, fit Shin avec un reniflement méprisant, elle était étrangement tiède je crois. Et il y a eu un flash.

― On progresse..., lâcha Bob sans ajouter davantage.

Eden restait auprès de Grunlek, les oreilles baissées et les yeux rivés sur la pierre, babines retroussées sans toutefois gronder. Quoiqu'il se passe, le nain ne comptait pas toucher à cette étrangeté, pas même avec son bras métallique. Qui, lui, ne réagissait pas face à cet étrange artefact, une bonne chose.

― Peut-être est-ce aller trop loin mais j'ai la conviction que cette chose vous a pris une part de votre personnalité, avança Grunlek.

― Bien possible, fit Shin, mais c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

― Moi non plus, renchérit Theo, j'ai le sentiment de ne pas toujours avoir été très juste, surtout envers vous. Je me préfère ainsi. Malheureusement, ces changements de personnalité nous desservent plus qu'autre chose.

Bob ne reprit ni l'un ni l'autre, surtout contrarié.

― Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas trop loin d'un village ou d'une ville, supposa Theo, allons voir si cette pierre n'appartient pas à quelqu'un. Elle était emballée. N'y a-t-il pas une adresse ? Un nom ?

Jamais Grunlek ne se lasserait de voir les différences qu'il pouvait y avoir entre le Théo de tous les jours et celui-ci, tellement plus pondéré. Il l'avait pris pour un couard au premier regard néanmoins, malgré sa répugnance à reprendre son épée, il n'avait pas attesté d'un dégoût à se battre.

Bob manipula l'objet d'une main pour regarder au dos, non sans difficulté, un nom sur un papier dont le blanc avait été souillé par l'herbe humide et la terre.

― Professeur Gaagi, lâcha, concis, le pyro-mage.

― Allons demander après lui en ville, proposa le paladin et inquisiteur de la Lumière, si personne ne le connait là-bas, il faudra nous résoudre à aller à celle que nous avons quittée la semaine dernière. A moins que vous n'ayez mieux à proposer…

Grunlek n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela soit dit par Theo. Lui qui n'était pas aussi loquace sauf quand il s'agissait de provoquer un ennemi ou de vanter ses compétences en diplomatie et en stratégie…

― Bien sûr qu'on va faire ça, lança Shin en accompagnant ces quelques mots d'un taquet derrière le crâne de Theo.

Bob, comme Grunlek, restait interloqué devant cette violence gratuite. Sous l'accusation sous-jacente dans les prunelles de Grunlek, le demi-élémentaire fit un pas de côté. Theo frotta son crâne endolori d'un air absent, attendant l'approbation de ses autres camarades. Le pyromancien se satisfit d'un hochement de tête. Grunlek tenait à montrer son soutient.

― Bonne idée ! De toute façon, errer dans cette forêt ne nous aurait rien apporté, sinon perdre notre temps. Eden, tu pars devant, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur les environs.

Car il était hors de question de laisser Shin de monter avec Theo sur Lumière, Grunlek l'accompagna, suivi par Brasier. L'artefact enveloppé dans son emballage d'origine avec précaution puis glissé dans la besace de Bob, la carte consultée, ils prirent le chemin de la ville la plus proche. Sur la route, Grunlek se fit une réflexion intéressante, qui méritait d'être mise en pratique.

― Tout va bien Theo ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, d'un œil nota que Brasier était à quelque mètre derrière Lumière.

― Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

― Shin n'a pas pour habitude d'être agressif et il s'est montré assez rude envers toi.

― Oh, ce n'est rien.

L'aptitude au pardon de Theo était déroutante mais Grunlek ne s'en formalisa pas, notant cette information dans un coin de la tête.

― Je veux dire… Shin n'est pas comme ça.

― Je pense qu'il le serait s'il n'était pas ce qu'il était. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu une vie facile.

― Comme nous tous mais regarde-toi, tu ne frappes pas le premier qui te déplaît.

L'impression d'étrangeté ne le quittait plus, c'était une marotte ! Jamais il n'aurait cru dire ça au paladin et inquisiteur qu'était son compagnon de route.

― Si cette situation ne présentait pas des inconvénients, fit Theo, je resterais comme ça.

― Des inconvénients comme le fait d'être répugné par l'obligation de porter une épée ?

Touché. Une lueur familière passa dans le regard de Theo, l'une de celles que Grunlek n'avait que trop rarement vu chez lui et qui, cependant, apparaissait dès qu'il n'avait plus à jouer à l'Inquisiteur intraitable.

― L'épée n'est pas le problème, lui confia le paladin qui détourna la tête.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, Grunlek avait compris. Que son ami bourrin devenait limpide dès que son côté agressif était mis de côté !

Vers midi, ils virent apparaître une ville, ce qu'ils supposaient avec le mur qui se dressait entre eux et le reste du chemin, à l'horizon, en sortant de la forêt. Ils furent stoppés net à la porte de la ville, par deux gardes perchés sur leur tour.

― On ne passe pas ! s'exclama l'un des deux, accoudé au bord.

― Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Shin se penchant sur la gauche pour pouvoir être visible.

― Ça ne vous regarde pas, riposta le deuxième.

― On a déjà bien assez de problèmes pour devoir en plus s'occuper de vous, aventuriers, reprit le premier.

― Ce genre de situation m'est familier… murmura Theo.

Shin haussa le ton, outré par la désinvolture dont faisaient preuve les deux gardes, cette attitude hautaine l'insupportait bien plus que la mollesse du paladin. Il mit pied à terre et s'avança, poings sur les hanches, les traits durcis par la colère.

― Vous allez nous empêcher d'entrer ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

― On se calme, monsieur, votre attitude n'est pas très urbaine. On n'y peut rien nous, répliqua le premier garde.

― On suit les ordres, ajouta le second, la sécurité des habitants avant tout.

― Soit si vous y tenez tant que ça, susurra Shin, vous savez ce que je vais faire ? Aller à la source d'eau la plus proche, lever une armée d'élémentaires d'eau et revenir pour raser votre petite cité. La première chose que je ferais, c'est vous pendre par les couilles une fois que je les aurais congelés !

― Non Shin ! s'exclama Theo. Il ne faut pas s'en prendre à des innocents ! Discutons, ils ne font que leur travail. Pourrions-nous entrer si on vous promet que nous ne causerons aucun tort à votre ville ? Nous sommes venus pour voir le professeur Gaagi, le connaissez-vous ?

Les gardes échangèrent un regard, une expression curieuse sur le visage.

― Ils le connaissent, les informa Bob.

― Ils n'ont pas l'air de l'apprécier, reprit Grunlek, on devrait pouvoir les convaincre.

― Quoiqu'ils te disent, Shin, ignore-les, conseilla le pyromancien, ça ne sert à rien de s'en prendre à eux. On doit retrouver nos personnalités.

Grunlek se rendit compte que Theo et Bob avaient quelque spasme, comme si leur nature profonde réprouvait leur attitude. Bien que Shin leur tournait le dos, il imaginait que son corps réagissait de la même manière. L'ingénieur nain craignait que cette modification ne fasse d'importants dommages. Il commençait à croire dur comme fer que cette pierre, si c'était bien elle, était la cause de ces changements. Restait à savoir si le responsable était ce Gaagi.

Les deux gardes se tournèrent à nouveau vers le groupe d'aventuriers.

― Vous pouvez entrer, annonça le premier homme, mais s'il y a du grabuge, je ne pourrais vous garantir que vous sortirez d'ici vivants.

― Merci pour la mise en garde, leur répondit Bob avec enthousiasme en accompagnant ces mots d'un geste de la main.

Les quatre aventuriers repartirent à cheval pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la ville, excepté Bob et Shin puisque le pyro-mage avait renvoyé Brasier pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent trop remarquer. A l'intérieur, ils regardèrent de tout côté. Elle semblait très animée, certes, néanmoins et contrairement à ce que leur avaient dits les gardes, elle n'était ni plus ni moins animée qu'une ville ordinaire.

― Je commence à me dire, avança Bob, que c'est ce professeur Gaagi qui est la cause de leur souci.

Les hypothèses farfelues et les stratégies improbables manquaient à Grunlek. A ça non plus, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Theo se pencha et interpella un marchand qui arrangeait ses étals. Si concentré sur sa tache qu'en se retournant, il eut un sursaut en voyant l'étrange équipe.

― Connaissez-vous une personne du nom de Professeur Gaagi ?

L'homme pâlit et répondit précipitamment qu'il ne savait pas où il habitait, qu'il ne savait même pas s'il était encore ici. Grunlek insista, Shin prêt à secouer le pauvre homme si Bob n'avait pas fait un geste pour l'empêcher de s'approcher.

― Mais… son assistante, Gauche, dit enfin le marchand, doit se trouver dans la taverne du Cheval Ardent, à chercher des informations sur lui. Il va et vient dans la région, de nouvelles inventions en tête. Tout le monde les connait.

Sauf eux évidemment, jamais au courant de rien. Comme d'habitude.

Ils firent peu de cas des mises en garde du commerçant, lancés alors qu'ils lui tournaient déjà le dos. Grunlek et Theo commencèrent à sonder la foule, le marchand leur avait donné une description physique assez vague mais ils espéraient pouvoir la trouver en très peu de temps. Theo, Shin et Bob se plaignaient de maux de tête monstrueux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette ville.

Aucune trace de Gauche avant d'être arrivé au Cheval Ardent. Grunlek ne voulait pas du job de Bob, même si celui-ci s'obstinait à rester muet. A la porte de la taverne, il donna ses instructions.

― Shin, c'est très inhabituel que ce soit à toi que je doive dire ça mais ne va pas agresser le premier qui te regarde de travers. Theo, intervient si besoin est et Bob… Bob, essaye de t'investir un peu plus. Tu te rappelles que normalement, c'est toi qui t'occupe de mener la conversation ?

― C'est bien aussi que ce soit toi. Ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Grunlek ne pouvait pas être davantage convaincu. Leur groupe ne tiendrait pas s'ils ne résolvaient pas ce problème. Ils n'étaient pas eux tout en étant eux-mêmes. Tout était devenu tellement bancal depuis que cette fichue pierre avait semé la zizanie dans leur équipe !

Ils entrèrent dans la taverne et n'eurent pas à chercher très longtemps. En vérité, ce fut la source de toute cette agitation qui vrilla leurs tympans.

― En êtes-vous sûr ? hurla la voix féminine devant eux. Vous n'avez pas vu quelqu'un transporter un paquet bleu marine ?

Si paniquée qu'elle en oubliait toute prudence, en plein milieu d'une taverne dans laquelle se trouvait pléthore d'hommes qui, à leur œil attentif, n'avaient pas de très bonnes intentions. Elle avait été très… gauche.

Bob fut le premier, contre toute attente, à traverser la pièce pour aller interpeller la propriétaire de cette voix paniquée. Il fut suivi par Shin, Grunlek lui emboîta le pas en craignant que le demi-élémentaire ne se laisse aller à plus de violence. Theo les rejoignit avec un temps de retard, contrarié par de nouveaux maux de tête.

― Mademoiselle, déclara Bob, une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, je crois que nous pouvons vous aider.

― Dis plutôt qu'elle doit nous aider, rectifia Shin, la main posée sur l'autre épaule, je vous conseille de venir avec nous sinon vous allez au-devant de gros ennuis. Qu'ils viennent de nous…

Ses yeux balayèrent la salle et la jeune femme prit conscience de la bourde qu'elle avait commise, il poursuivit :

― Ou d'eux.

― Nous ne comptons pas vous faire de mal, assura Theo, mais vous devez vous douter de ce qui nous est arrivés…

Gauche opina sans prononcer un mot et sortit avec eux, opta pour un endroit plus discret. Une fois à l'abri des regards, l'assistante exécuta une révérence, confuse.

― Je suis navrée de cette mésaventure ! s'écria la jeune femme au bord des larmes. Je vais arranger ça immédiatement, mon maître m'a montrée comment faire au cas où… Alors…

Elle sortit un bout de papier de son sac, ainsi qu'une fiole, à l'intérieur duquel se mouvait une espèce de gelée pourpre.

― Quelque chose me dit que ça doit être encore au stade expérimental, fit Bob, ça ne me dit qui vaille.

― Ne vous en faites pas, je sais ce que je fais ! expliqua Gauche, un sourire contrit étirant ses lèvres. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir trouvé cette pierre, mon maître aurait été contrarié si je l'avais perdue pour de bon. C'est qu'il m'est déjà arrivé que la pierre me vole une part de ma personnalité !

Les quatre aventuriers eurent la même réflexion : _tu m'étonnes !_

Candide, Gauche relut les instructions une dernière fois. Grunlek, un dernier regard vers ses amis, demanda à l'assistante :

― Je me demandais… Un de mes amis a été retrouvé, inconscient, après avoir touché à cette pierre mais pas les autres. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Est-ce grave ?

― Alors… Bon… Ah oui ? Inconscient vous dites ? Cette pierre est encore au stade expérimental, ses effets sont encore indéterminés, enfin disons encore quelques uns, mais la majorité est répertoriée. Votre ami doit avoir un esprit très dissipé et très agressif.

― J'vous le fait pas dire ! lâcha Shin avec un petit rire, bien plus agréable à entendre que toutes ses précédentes interventions.

― Bien ! J'ai besoin que vous sortiez la pierre, que ceux qui ont subi ses effets la touchent et ne bouge plus. Maître nain, je vous conseille de fermer les yeux, le flash produit par la réaction de ces deux produits est très éblouissants. Vous n'aurez plus de maux de tête, ils ne sont que la réaction de votre esprit à l'agression de la pierre, je vous le garantis !

.

.

.

― Alors, c'est tout ce qui s'est passé ?

L'ingénieur nain hocha la tête. Réuni dans une chambre d'auberge, alors que les principaux concernés ne se souvenaient de rien, comme l'avait prévenu Gauche une fois les parts de leur personnalité respective retrouvées.

― Intéressante cette pierre ! s'exclama Bob. Dommage que nous ne l'ayons pas gardée, j'en aurai fait des expériences là-dessus croyez-moi ! J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées ! Je vous aurai mis à contribution, bien sûr, parce que tout de même, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe et…

― C'est une bonne chose que cette femme l'ait reprise, coupa Theo.

― Ouais, ronchonna Shin, heureusement que cette histoire n'est pas allée plus loin. J'aurai pu m'attirer un paquet d'embêtements !

― En parlant de ça… Je crois que tu me dois deux taquets. Dans ta gueule, Shin.

Le demi-élémentaire blêmit tandis que le pyromancien, plié en deux, partait dans un fou rire à l'idée que Theo puisse être revanchard au point d'assommer Shin de deux frappes de sa main gantée.

― Tu n'aurais pas dû parler de ce détail de l'histoire…, se lamenta l'archer.

Grunlek haussa les épaules, un sourire amusé illuminant ses traits devant l'éclair furibond dans les yeux de Theo alors que le paladin n'avait déjà plus l'intention de frapper son ami.

― Pour résumer, songea à haute voix l'ingénieur nain, cette pierre avait volé à Shin sa tempérance, à Bob son éloquence et à Theo son agressivité.

― Je dirais plutôt sa malveillance, se moqua Bob.

― Tu t'y connais en malveillance, demi-démon, rétorqua l'Inquisiteur.

Bob repartit dans un rire flamboyant, provocateur comme à son habitude. Theo se serait jeté sur le mage pour lui apprendre le respect si Shin ne s'était pas interposé. Grunlek les observait, laissait faire, attendri devant cette scène qui faisait partie de son quotidien. Eden se frotta à sa main, soulagée que ces bizarrerie soit derrière eux. Elle n'avait pas appréciée cette part de Shin, comme aucun d'entre eux en fait. Elle était restée coller à Grunlek durant tout le temps que cette aventure avait duré. Shin parvint à esquiver les coups du paladin et à faire revenir Bob à la raison. S'il pouvait éviter de provoquer la fureur d'un Inquisiteur alors qu'ils étaient dans une auberge, ce serait appréciable.

― J'espère que vous avez retenu une morale dans tout ça, dit Grunlek une fois le calme revenu.

― La morale de cette histoire, elle est claire ! affirma Bob. On est bien comme on est, on serait terriblement chiant autrement.

Grunlek ne pouvait être plus d'accord avec lui, Theo et Shin approuvait plus vivement encore.

Qu'il était bon de vivre toutes ces aventures avec cette bande de joyeux lurons, tous plus atypiques les uns que les autres !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gaagi** : mot inuit dont le sens est « corneille », un oiseau noir. Huuuum je me demande à qui je fais référence…

Cette petite note signe la fin de cet OS. J'en avais eu l'idée grâce à un petit ras-le-bol de lire autant de critiques sur les caractères des personnages (peu constructifs j'entends) et puis j'ai pris plaisir à écrire, même si ce fut aussi bizarre pour moi de l'écrire que Grunlek de le vivre, cette petite aventure assez clichée dans un sens mais que j'aime beaucoup. Oui, j'aime bien m'imaginer comment serait tel personnage s'il n'avait pas un trait de sa personnalité en particulier.

Avant qu'on se quitte, lecteur, lectrice, laisse une petite review si tu as apprécié cet OS. J'apprécie de lire vos petits mots !

Portez-vous bien et à bientôt sans doute !


End file.
